The many stages of Jay and Dick's very special relationship
by CyrahX
Summary: This is a fic about Jason and Dick's relationship. Every chapter will describe a stage or just a random situation, let it be them developing weird habits, funny family meetings or sad memories that threaten their family idyll. Let's follow Jason and Dick through every step in their lives!
1. Moving in together

**Chapter 1: Jay and Dick pick their first shared apartment!  
**

* * *

"Are you _serious_?"

It was a Wednesday morning. It could've been like every Wednesday morning in which Dick would head to work and Jason to college. But no, that Wednesday morning was a special one for them; a morning for which both had taken their day off.

That Wednesday morning they were visiting their possible near future apartment in one of the nice quarters of Gotham City.

Jason and Dick - now having been a couple for three years – had decided to take another step into a solid relationship and, despite protests and disapproval of the family, wanted to move in together. Jason didn't think it was a big deal, since he either spent most of the time in Dick's apartment or vice versa. They were already living together, only had their space become too little for two people to live in.

Dick on the other hand had seemed to be on cloud nine when Jason had asked him to move in together. He thought it was a very big deal, and so he made it one.

A few days after that decision Jason had found several newspaper articles neatly cut out of the newspaper; housing supplies to be precise. Then Dick had bought color charts and already made his plans on which color the walls should be painted.

"Why should we even paint them?" Jason would always ask.

"Because it'll be a home and we should make it comfortable," Dick would always answer. Well, if he thought so, then so be it, Jason would always think.

Several days later Dick had also bombed him with his ideas of the floor covering, and seriously - Jason had never ever heard about what Dick had called the prettiest and most convenient flooring materials. He had just agreed with Dick and waved it off, so Dick would be quiet about that one.

Dick had been way too over excited about all that. There was no reason to at all, Jason had thought, but what could he do about that anyway?

He had no idea what would still be coming though.

They had soon decided to make some appointments for visiting the few apartments that sounded interesting.

The first two visits hadn't gone all too well.

It had been an apartment of two big rooms, a small kitchen and a small bathroom. Jason had liked it. They would've had space, a roof over their heads, a place to shit, and it hadn't been all too expensive. The price was very important to Jason. He had started earning his money in non-criminal ways, for Dick, and he didn't want to live from Bruce's money, so their apartment should be payable. It had been perfect, really. But Dick had said it'd be too dark, the rooms were too small for them to work and sleep in and he didn't like its appearance.

In fact Dick just wanted another room for guests.

"Guests?" Jason had asked, "Why would you want a guest room in our apartment?"

"Because I need people around me sometimes. And the visitors will keep you from harassing me sexually all the time."

"We'll see about that one, Bluebird."

So a guest room they would have.

The second apartment had been another failure.

To Jason it had been okay. It had had one more room like Dick wanted it and the bedroom had been bigger, so they would've had space to work in there too. Dick had so much paperwork from his investigations as Nightwing as well as his police paperwork and Jason would need space for his weaponry and investigation too.

But Dick had complained about that one too. He thought the ceiling was way too low and he felt caged in an apartment like that. And also, the bathroom hadn't had a window and he didn't like that. Though his own apartment didn't have one either; Jason wondered where those high expectations came from all of a sudden.

"If we're seriously gonna decide that on the ceiling, we have to get you that pole so you can dance for me. That's the least you can do for me after causing so much trouble finding a simple apartment," Jason had said.

Dick had sighed at that, but Jason had noticed the sly grin that had followed before Dick had turned away.

The third apartment they were visiting on said Wednesday morning was way better. It was flooded with light from the big windows, the bathroom included, they would have an extra room for the guests, and the ceiling was higher. Perfect for awesome pole dances, Jason thought. He already inspected their probable bedroom and where the pole could be installed; and the flooring was also perfect for that installment! Yep, that was all Jason cared about in that moment.

"So this one's got everything you wanted. Does its 'appearance' satisfy you? Can we finally rent an apartment?" he finally asked,

"I love it! It'll be perfect! But we still need an agreement on the wall colors…"

That's when they started talking about the wall colors.

Jason only shrugged when Dick asked him what he'd like. He didn't think it was necessary. White was nice. His own apartment was pretty shabby and wasn't painted either. The Manor was another thing, but that house was older than dirt. And when he lived with his mother he had been happy to have four walls around him. Colors didn't matter. Colors never mattered. On the streets even less.

Even when Dick pushed him to name a nice color he stayed with his opinion. That's when Dick had asked him that question, incredulously.

"Are you _serious_?"

"Just pick what you like."

"But this will be your home too. You have to take part in this."

Jason sighed. If he really wanted that…

"Alright, then how about... uh, gray?"

Dick frowned. "Jay, I'm serious. How about red? You like red, don't you? Would you like our bedroom to have red walls?"

"No offense, Dickie, but I paint the walls red all the time, if you know what I mean. Wouldn't like to be reminded of that twenty-four-seven. Not at home."

"You said you stopped."

"Shoulders bleed too, Dickie-o."

Dick sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Anyway. That's a start, " he said then, "Now I know what you _don't_ like. We're getting you where you need to be, Jaybird."

Like this they decided that not every room should be painted a different color. "I don't wanna live in a circus," Jason would say. Apparently he knew what he didn't like, but the opposite was even a mystery to himself. The living room, the bedroom, the kitchen and the bathroom would get a decent, almost white beige, though one wall of the bedroom would be dark brown where the bed would be, just like the hallway. Several lamps and furniture would highlight those walls.

"Coming to the guest room now..." Dick started then.

"Why should that be different?" Jason asked, "It's only for guests who will maybe sleep over a few times a month. It's nothing special."

"Maybe everything is too neutral. We should have a little bit of color and since you'll never enter that room – except when we fought and you have to sleep in there – you won't be disturbed by that color change. Which reminds me; maybe it should have a happy wall color so you can calm down easier."

Jason frowned. "You're making yourself the woman in this relationship, you realize that? You're doin' that job all by yourself."

"I can show you the woman I am, jerk. Take this serious! The best bet is to choose a gender neutral color."

Jason had been slow on the uptake, but he counted one and one together.

"Dickie," he started carefully, "You sure you want this to be a guest room?"

"Of course. Who else should that room be for?" Dick answered quickly, too quickly.

He only guessed at the time, but it would turn out that Dick planned that room for a possible future child.

Their preliminary guest room would be painted blue.

It wouldn't take long for Jason to propose to Dick.


	2. The proposal

**Chapter 2: Jason does what he knew he had to do all along.**

* * *

Dick opened his eyes as the sun peeked through the curtains of his bedroom.

He raised his left hand to shield his eyes from the blinding. As he slowly came to his senses, the first thing Dick did that morning was smile.  
He instantly saw the white gold ring on his finger; the reminder of the previous night he knew wasn't a dream he just woke up from.  
The reminder of why Jason was holding him closer than ever this morning, spooning Dick from behind with his face pressed against the back of his neck.

And all Dick did was to wallow in his latest memories that would accompany him forever.

 **oOoOo**

 _"Where are you taking me?" Nightwing asked as he was darting across one of Gotham's roofs, his boyfriend in front of him.  
_

 _"Just follow me. You'll find out soon," Red Hood answered, his helmet dampening his deep voice._

He was forcing Nightwing through the whole city without wanting to tell him where their little trip would end. He had just told him to follow close behind and nothing more, no matter if Dick used his puppy look on him.

 _Though Dick didn't admit it was a puppy look; Jason was the one calling it like that._

 _His lungs already burned from their activities; they had ended a successful patrol night and had been about to go home, but then Jason had seemed to have other plans._

 _"Red, come on. Unless you're not planning on killing me, tell me where we're going!"_

 _Batclaw. Flying. Next rooftop.  
_

 _Red Hood scoffed and turned his head while he ran, directed at Nightwing,_

 _"I'm hurt, Big Bird. I would never try to kill you." Nightwing could hear the sarcasm and the smirk in his voice. It would've been cute if he didn't add:_

 _"Would have nobody to fuck if I did."_

 _Nightwing playfully threw a wingding in front of Red Hood's feet and ran faster, the man in front of him chuckling along the way._

 _He loved nights like those. It were these nights that made him remember why he chose the superhero life over and over again and never fully gave up on it._

 _Red Hood made him follow him to the next rooftop._

 _Nightwing used his grapple gun that slipped on the uncharacteristically smooth surface and found himself dangling in the air, his partner's grapple around his wrist._

 _Once he reached the edge of the roof, Red Hood grabbed his hand and pulled him up until their faces nearly touched._

"Way to get yourself killed, hun. If you wanna break up just tell me, no need to die."

Nightwing grinned despite the precarious position he still was in.

 _"I'd never break up with you, love. Would have nobody to fuck me if I did."_

 _Red Hood scoffed and pulled him up with a force that made him fall backwards, Nightwing landing on top of him._

 _"Aw, that hurt you much?" Nightwing teased, but Red Hood only snorted. That was when Nightwing snaked his hands to the back of his partner's neck and clicked open his helmet. He carefully took it off him._

 _"I hate that helmet. Doesn't let me see the jealousy you won't admit." He smirked and leaned down for a soft kiss._

"So, where's our destination now?"

"Happy to tell you that you arrived. You, on top of me, that's always the destination."

Nightwing groaned. "Red, tell me already!"

Red Hood sighed. "Alright, alright. That's really it."

Nightwing got off him and to his feet. He took a look around: they were standing on some random building. Not the highest to play little games or start competitions, not a special one that would draw people's attention to them. Just a normal building. Nightwing didn't understand.

"What are we doing here?"

"Really?" Red Hood asked incredulously, playfully clutching at his heart as if it had just broken. "I thought you were the sappy one in this relationship."

The other man's words only confused him more. Nightwing frowned, and his partner understood despite the lenses. He wordlessly grabbed Dick's hand and pulled him with him.

 _They walked around the chimney that had blocked the view of the other side of the rooftop; there Dick saw three lit candles on the ground.  
_

 _He put one hand on his hip. "Really? You wanna fuck? Here?"_

 _Red Hood paused before turning around to face his lover, and grabbed both his hands, "You don't remember?"_

 _Confusion._

" _It's the place we first met."_

 _After those words Dick felt like having been shut off. He didn't register anything for a moment._

"You know, when I became Robin and thought you were part of B's test. When you wore your fancy suit."

 _Suddenly Nightwing felt his stomach twist and the butterflies, planes, bees or whatever in hell was in there made it impossible for him not to freak out. He only had the following in mind: Jason. Him. The place they first met. Candles. What could that mean?_

Nothing, when it came to Jason. Nothing, or everything.

"Wow. That's... that's really nice. I mean, that's wonderful. I like it, I really do."

"I'm not even done, Bluebird."

The next thing Jason did was put out a hand and slightly leaning forward, the other hand behind his back. "May I have this dance?"

 _There was an unusual warmth in his voice that made Dick's heart skip a beat. He smiled brightly and put his hand in Jason's. Then Dick pressed his body against his lover's and laid his other hand on his shoulder, while Jason clicked off the white of both their lenses and then laid his on the small of Dick's back._

 _It was so much more beautiful to see each other's eyes._

 _"Would've almost fallen for it. Almost," Dick joked, because he felt more than unsure._

"You should be happy that I'm doin' this at all, Birdie."

"Now we dance to the rhythm of, what?"

"We dance to the rhythm of my fists if you keep being so impatient."

 _Nightwing let out a laugh and let his partner guide him through a slow and mute dance._

 _During the dance, Jason started talking about old memories they shared, or didn't._

Like their first encounter when Jason was 14. The first boner Dick caused. How he was so jealous when Dick rather hung out with his team mates than with him.

He talked about things he usually wouldn't admit; things he'd evade with snarky comments.

What Jason told him, was... intimate. Made him vulnerable. Exposed weak spots.

 _"I don't know what I did to deserve such a soft treatment from you," Dick nearly whispered when Jason finished talking. His eyes glowed in the dark; he was beautiful._

"You're insane enough to stay with me, that's why."

 _Jason made him pirouette and wrapped his arms around Dick's waist from behind, resting his head on Dick's shoulder as he kept swaying them around._

" _Maybe you're the one who's insane here," Nightwing answered softly and turned his head to kiss the corner of his boyfriend's mouth._

" _Maybe we both are," Red Hood retorted against his lover's lips and kissed them._

 _Nightwing smiled against Red Hood's lips before giving in to the moment and sharing profound, yet innocent kisses, until Jason stopped to lean their foreheads against one another's. It was a gentle gesture in an intimate moment; it was quiet around them, the only light came from the candles Jason had lit._

 _It was a beautiful moment – it was his moment._

 _"Marry me," Jason whispered against Dick's lips and opened his eyes to his beloved one's staring at him, big and beautiful, and widely opened._

 _Jason hoped that he just didn't expect this and wasn't shocked because the one thing he never wanted to happen just happened._

Dick had also stopped moving and Jason felt his pulse rise.

"W-what?" He asked bluntly, his voice soft.

"You're really gonna make me do this, aren't you?" Jason whispered and pulled away.

 _He turned Dick around to him once again, then slowly got to his knees. They locked eyes; Jason looked so vulnerable…_

"I've thought about this, about us. I know I always said I'd never be up to this stuff, but I realized that it's the only thing I want by now. I've always loved you, no matter how many times I tried to fight it and forget about you. All I want is you, and only you. Dick, you're the hand that pulled me out of the dark hole I've fallen into long ago, and you still reach out to me whenever I need you. If it wasn't for you, God knows what I would've become. You're my better half, and I'd be insane if I let you go, so I'm gonna say it again: Marry me, Bluebird."

Dick was near to tears as he was watching his lover pull off his left glove, revealing a white gold ring on his finger. Then he took off Nightwing's and slipped the same on his ring finger, kissing his hand afterwards.

 _Nightwing still couldn't say anything. After what seemed like an eternity of fear and nervousness on Jason's side, Dick finally acted._

 _He covered his mouth with his other hand and just nodded. He nodded again, this time faster, and then again, until Jason saw the tears flow down his cheek from underneath the mask._

 _"Yes," he whispered, "Yes, Jay. Yes...!" It was hard not to cry his eyes out, but he managed. He barely waited for Red Hood to stand up and threw himself onto his boyfriend, no – his fiancée – and hugged him hard enough to crush him._

Jason returned the hug just as hard and let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding, shaking slightly. He held Dick close while he sobbed, not able to contain his happiness.

"How long did you need to come up with this?" Dick sobbed against Jason's neck, failing to laugh.

"Actually I just needed to see your face and I knew everything I wanted to say."

"Gosh, I never thought I'd hear something like that from your mouth."

"Better remember it, 'cause I ain't gonna repeat that anytime soon. You don't know how much effort this cost me."

"Forever," Dick confirmed and gave his fiancée – he still freaked out about the thought of calling him like that – the brightest and happiest smile he could manage.

 _Then both leaned in for a long, deep and breathtaking kiss._

"You have no idea how much you mean to me," Jason whispered when they separated.

"Actually, I do now," Dick answered,

 _"I love you too."_


	3. Realizing their quirks

**A\N: I want to thank PrettyKitty Luvs U for her comment! Really, thank you so much! You have no idea how happy that made me. I keep reading that review and find myself smiling like crazy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: There are things about your partner you only find out after a certain time.**

* * *

Being married to Dick Grayson probably was the best thing Jason's ever managed to achieve in his life. Maybe even the only thing he ever did right.

Living with Dick had never seemed wrong either; even when they only kind of lived together when crashing at one another's apartment nearly every night. They had always been the perfect match, Jason would say.

Though he never thought their relationship would change that much after marrying and officially moving in together.

Which was the case now. Well, it didn't really _change_ ; it was more like both got to know new sides of their partner that they hadn't known or noticed before.

The first months were quite normal. At first the two of them would have a lot, like a whole damn lot of sex in every room. Inauguration thingy.

Everything was so new and different, like, it remained the same except for becoming official, and that kind of changed a lot in their and other people's minds, when really there hadn't been an actual change of the situation at all. To Jason, it was just exciting in a way he didn't understand. He knew that Dick did; the acrobat always thought about deeper meanings in those things, but then Dick has always been a sap, so Jason wouldn't be convinced by that.

However Dick would still snuggle close to him at night, Jason would still wake up with this familiar weight on top of him, he would still find coffee and takeout breakfast together with a sweet note on the table sometimes.

Jason would always be surprised about what an awesome partner Dick was; he could do so much and looked so hot that he could practically smell other people's envy when they saw them holding hands.

But then, there was one of _those_ nights again. A night in which Jason would wake up freezing, and see that Dick had claimed the blanket for himself. As he tried to get some of it back, his partner's grip only tightened and left him wondering if he was awake and fucking with him. But even as Jason would call him a dickhead, there was no reaction. Just a sleeping, sometimes snoring, and drooling Dick Grayson.

Why did Jason notice that only now? Dick never slept like that. He was always hella hot, no matter what he did. And now he was all over the bed, the blanket everywhere but on Jason, the pillow soaking wet.

The next morning Jason woke up by the sound of Dick singing in the shower. It wasn't like his voice was very horrible, but did he really have to sing Britney Spears' 'Circus'? It was loud, it was annoying, and it was 5 am! Jason always threw Dick's pillow against the bathroom door that was directly connected to their bedroom when he did that. He threw as hard as he could, causing a noticeable thud on the door that sometimes made Dick sing quieter.

Then Jason realized that it really happened _always_ by now. It wouldn't be just sometimes; this was how Dick was developing in this household!

And then there was his cooking - and this isn't something that can change into 'bad', right?! When they had their own flats, they would almost always buy takeout. Neither of them really wanted to cook (or was able to anyhow), but now Dick felt he had to do that when he was in the mood.

It was nice, really.

Coming home and finding a prepared lunch or dinner table, his partner already sitting on it and waiting for him to join. Though there was this tiny little detail of the air reeking of burnt food and the meal looking like it had been raped. Jason ate it anyway, to not upset Dick.

Jason learned a lot of new things about his man since they shared their first flat. Like that one time they were about to have some sexy time and his hand slipped to Dick's knee pit when he intended to stretch out his legs, and Dick made him finger his knee pit for the rest of the night because apparently, that came out to be one of his erogenous zones. Jason had stroked his cock, his nipples, his ass, thighs, neck: but no, it had to be his knee pit.

That had been weird.

He did have his little specialities, whether they developed recently or he only let them out now;

but it wasn't like Jason was perfect.

For example, Jay used to be pretty neat. But now he had the habit to throw his dirty socks around the house.

When showering they always remained spread around the room, when stripping them off they sometimes landed under the bed or behind the closet. Sometimes when Dick tried to tidy up, he noticed that so many of Jay's socks had just disappeared. There were just single ones of the different pairs, and Jason didn't seem to care at all. He just wore two different pairs that kind of looked alike. It was when Dick found a pile of dirty socks in Jason's desk cupboard that he gave him shit about it.

At times he would also smoke, outside of the house Dick hoped, but the smell on his clothes would drag the scent into their apartment. Dick would kiss him and taste the cigarettes, and it made him sad that Jason harmed himself like that. But they already had so many talks and fights about that; Dick wouldn't bother him with it. He just punished him by denying kisses and intimacy sometimes.

Dick was also aware of Jason being a college student now. He was happy to see him study, but he had paperwork too, and when Jay began to tap his pen on his desk to the rhythm of some hardcore drum solo, it drove Dick crazy. They fought about those little things sometimes, but the fights weren't too bad. They were normal in a healthy relationship. And Jason would always make up by voluntarily doing couple things with Dick that he usually would only do if forced to.

This time he surprised Dick with dinner at an Italian's, afterwards they were making out on their couch. Their lips glued to one another's, their hands everywhere. The two were just getting started, Dick was groping his partner's ass, when a loud farting sound escaped it.

Dick sighed during the kiss and pulled away.

"Way to ruin the mood, Jay."

"What? Dude, it was just a fart."

That was probably the worst.

Jason's habit to do the grossest stuff in the wrong moments; his very special talent to ruin everything beautiful. And the unbelievable was, he didn't even understand why Dick would go off about that.

Well. In return Dick became extremely asexual when watching one of his superhero movies. He was like a child, wearing his Superman boxers and cuddling his Batman plush, wearing his Flash shirt and admiring his Wonder Woman poster.

Jason didn't stand a chance against them; Dick just loved the big superheroes more than Jason, he had to deal with that.

Today was one of the days in which they would have dinner again. The food already smelt horrible as Dick was cooking. Jason just arrived at home, and saw him in the kitchen - a Captain Marvel apron around his torso, the TV in the connected living room on full volume. Shania Twain was on it, singing 'You're still the one', and Dick loudly sang along to it.

" _Looks like we made it, Look how far we've come, my baby. We might'a took the long way, We knew we'd get there someday."_

Jason sighed, put his bag aside and walked over to his singing husband.

" _They said, 'I bet they'll never make it', But just look at us holding on."_

Jason put his arms around him, peeked over his shoulder to the horrible stuff he would make him eat soon, and then sighed, kissing his shoulder.

" _We're still together, still going strong,"_ Dick continued and turned his head to kiss Jason' lips.

"How was your day?" Dick then asked, humming.

"Good. Yours?"

"Just fine. Dinner's almost ready, you must be starving!"

Then Jason sighed again. Dick did have his specialities, but they were his quirks, crazy and annoying, maybe even a bit embarrassing, but concerning both they were what made them the persons they were. And they loved these quirks. They were a few things that would never change. A few things that would always stay the same and give them comfort. That's why Jason learned to love Dick's quirks, no matter how bad they affected him, and vice versa.

"Looking forward to your food," he said softly and reveled in Dick's scent and the burned meat's stench in his nose.

"Love you."

He did.


	4. Superbatfamily dinners

**Chapter 4: Jason asks himself why he isn't even surprised anymore...**

* * *

A few months ago, Bruce had started to arrange biweekly family dinners on Alfred's demand.

The butler wanted to keep up the family bond and thought it was very important to see every one of the family on a regular basis – as a whole. Then it had really become something like a ritual.  
Only that this ritual didn't always go like it probably should.

It wasn't about fights or anything like that; those were very rare occasions, and they'd be fought out on patrol. The old man wouldn't allow those on the dinner table. And he always knew how to handle Bruce or Jason, who mostly were the difficult persons that needed Alfred's special treatment.

The weird things that happened sometimes were events that could only occur in their family. Dick wouldn't mind because he loved the family like it was; but Jason always asked himself why he wasn't even surprised anymore.

They had arrived at Wayne Manor just in time. It was shortly before dinner time, and Jay and Dick were already sitting on the table. In front of them were Tim and Conner Kent, his boyfriend he kept from the family for a long time before admitting their relationship.  
It was a little weird to Jason. The clone wasn't very fond of human behavior sometimes, after all he was what, six years old? He still laughed his ass off about it when he teased Tim. The most funny part was when Tim would start looking like the blushing virgin he sure as hell wasn't anymore.

Barbara was there too - she was sitting beside Conner, and Steph beside Dick, asking him filthy things about their relationship that should rather stay in the bedroom.

Of course there was also Damian. The little devil arrived a little late and successfully scared Jason away because he wanted to sit beside Dick.

"You see him every day, so why would you have to claim him here too, Todd? Are you possessive?"

He would continue even after Jason cleared the space beside Dick and sat down beside Barbara who immediately asked him about college and married life and all the stuff Jason wasn't keen on talking about.

Everyone was there. Even Damian's pets and that Kryptonian dog; everyone - except for Bruce and his sugar daddy.

Alfred impatiently looked at his pocket watch and you could practically see the man's unease. He didn't tolerate a violation of those special days, neither Bruce was allowed to do that.

And the worst was, everyone knew what was probably going on.

The meal was already on the table when it happened; like the head of the family wanted to confirm their suspicions:

Everyone's attention was drawn to the ceiling where loud and massive noises resounded from the upstairs room.

It sounded like someone was moving furniture, or breaking it.

"The lovebirds having super-sexy time again?" Steph asked grinning, looking up at the ceiling.

"Wow. That must hurt," Barbara threw in.

"Knowing Bruce, I kind of imagined that he likes it rough," Dick commented amused.

Jason wasn't quite at ease with those imaginations, but he just had to say the following, because Tim.

"Must be awesome to have a super-husband or boyfriend. If you like it super-hard."

Tim blushed, just what Jason wanted.

"Oh my god, please stop," Conner said totally embarrassed and clearly uncomfortable. "How can you talk about your dads like that and still laugh?"

"Disgusting," Damian grumbled, "Do not talk this way about father! Even though he is letting his lowest drive dominate him."

"I believe Master Bruce will not like my spanking as much as Master Kent's," Alfred said almost casually, earning everyone's – especially Damian's – shocked look; his sigh not passing anyone by. The man was angry.

Suddenly, the noises from upstairs became louder. Everyone looked up and saw the ceiling plaster crack and crumble into their soups.

"Sweet Jesus," Jason spoke under his breath, sounding utterly scared; never tearing his gaze away from the ceiling. Just like everyone else.

"That's gonna leave a mark…" Even Steph sounded terrified.

"Say, Conner; Don't you Kryptonians know that humans are fragile?" Jason asked the deeply ashamed Conner who didn't dare to uncover his face.

"Jason!" Tim hissed, and Jason laughed.

"Jay, stop!" Dick scolded scandalized, "Maybe Kon's the soft type of guy. You don't know that."

"Dick!"

"You are unbelievable," said Damian, before turning his attention to anything but their conversation.

"Aw, the devil's uncomfortable. Is it because of that boy you like? What was his name... Colin?" Steph teased.

"Shut up! Don't bring Wilkes into this!"

"You know there's a reason your cheeks are red right now," Barbara joined and giggled.

"There will also be a reason why you are bleeding out of your chest if you mental defectives won't behave!"

" _Behave_ ," Jason repeated sarcastically, making fun of his little brother's choice of words.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen" Alfred interrupted then. "Your fathers are about to arrive."

"He didn't say 'come' on purpose," Steph whispered and laughed together with Babs and Jay.

Then the door to the dining hall opened and there stood Bruce and Clark Kent, their father's husband for the fifth year so far.

Bruce's look was murderous; everyone knew not to broach the subject and was sure Bruce would wipe that smirk off Clark's face soon. He had probably used his powers on him.

"Good to see you all," he said then and took his place on the head of the table; Clark on the other side. Alfred sat down beside Steph.

Their family dinners would more than often be like that. There'd always be something that made this whole situation either weird or crazy; and the siblings would always tease one another.

It was beautiful though, and once everything was settled, dinner would proceed like normal dinners would; as normal as a family of gay superheroes with a billionaire avenger dressing up as a bat, a psychically disturbed thirteen year old assassin, an alien stepfather and -brother, a pet cow and a flying dog could be anyhow.

That evening, Jay and Dick would enjoy a peaceful meal between their family – their family that was very special, just like themselves.

* * *

 **A\N:** **I hope you won't get used to this fluffy puffy side of their life... Storms are about to come sooner or later! D:**


	5. Married life's little pleasures

**A\N: I better upload now, before I won't find the time to anymore. p.p **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Jay and Dick feel untouchable in their young marriage.**

* * *

After one year of a sometimes tough but always fulfilling marriage, Jason and Dick have discovered certain new pleasures that required trust and a strong bond.

They felt like no one and nothing could tear them apart - even if some people seemed to try sometimes. But Jason and Dick would always show them that they had the upper hand, that it was them who won in the end.

They behaved like grounded adults, so that especially Bruce couldn't believe his eyes and ears sometimes.

Even their friends were surprised about the development of their relationship every time they met.

Especially Roy, when Dick and Jay showed up at his apartment for a threesome.

Roy had been under so much stress lately and he had had another fight with Ollie; that always led to anger and frustration. Jason and Dick had talked about that one night in bed while cuddling, when Dick had joked:

"Man, he really needs a good fuck."

Jason had taken that a bit too serious, and then they had been talking about helping their friend out with what they could. It had been strange, but hadn't seemed wrong. The joke had turned into a conversation, and the conversation into a planning.

They had talked about what they'd be okay with, and what would go too far.

"I can't believe we decided to fuck our friend," Jason had realized at the end of their conversation.

"He'd do the same for us," Dick had said, but neither of them could really take that serious in that context.

Jason had held him tighter then,

"You're still mine, understood?"

Dick had chuckled, "And I'll always be."

And that was pretty much it. They trusted one another and they especially trusted in the strength of their adult relationship. They could do this.

So the next day they stood in Roy's entrance hall and wanted to get it started.

"Y-you guys are married!" Roy exclaimed scandalized, after which Dick and Jay looked at each other amused.

"We are. So what?" Jay said with a smirk.

"You really wanna do this?"

"Believe me, it's what you need. I know that by experience," Dick commented reassuringly.

"Oh God. I mean, I wouldn't say no I guess, but - oh God."

"Chill, Roy," Jason said,

"It's just sex."

"It _does_ sound ridiculous if you say it like that..." Roy said, looking defeated, then he was convinced,

"Just sex."

The married couple had planned every detail.

Jason didn't want Roy inside Dick; that would be a tad too tough for him, even if it was his best friend. Maybe even _especially_ because he was his best friend.

Instead they had decided to just take turns at topping him and please their friend together. And that was what they did.

At first.

They got to lay Roy.

Roy was versatile; he liked sex as both top and bottom. Jay and Dick knew exactly what to do to their friend to help him relax, help him forget - Jason was the first one to watch his husband penetrate Roy.

It was hot; Dick was very gentle and just so skilled. He started with slow thrusts, and he looked beautiful: the way he moved was just so _him_. Jason would let Dick top some time again, he thought while beginning to stroke his own cock.

Roy was enjoying himself, one could tell that. Well, who wouldn't love to get a taste of Dick Grayson?

Jason couldn't sit there any longer, so he positioned himself behind his husband and gently pushed inside him while he was taking Roy.

Jason's thrusts were a lot stronger and caused Dick's to be about the same, forcing louder moans and groans out of Roy and Dick with that, which was just incredible.

Like they had planned, they switched then, and Jason topped Roy doggy style while Dick slid his body underneath Roy's and caressed their friend's nipples and cock, kissing parts of his body while he was at it.

Dick had been like a foretaste, the tease. Jason was the one who brought him to the edge.

They fucked while Jason shared possessive and hot kisses with his husband with Roy in between them - he needed that to show Dick that he still was his. That he was his only one. Dick needed that too; he was constantly touching Jason as well.

But then Roy voiced that desire he had been keeping inside the whole time, and that changed everything.

"Dick... I want Dick too... Please?"

First Jay didn't get it, but when Roy grabbed Dick who was trapped underneath him anyway and intended to put his legs on his shoulders, the married couple shared looks.

Worried looks, confused looks.

But they didn't object, they didn't stop him. Roy was their friend, and he needed them.

So Roy took Dick while Jason continued fucking him good, his thrusts having gotten stronger and a lot more raw. He didn't even intend to.

It was just sex, he told himself over and over again.

When they were finished, Roy was so high; high from the pleasure he had been lacking and needing lately. They had done a good job, that was for sure.

Jay and Dick finished up and let their friend lay in his bed, letting him catch his breath and enjoy the aftermath of their little gift a little longer. Dick sought Jason's embrace then and pressed a kiss onto his shoulder.

They kept sharing affection and intimacy for the rest of the day, signaling their fondness and love, and slept in each other's arms; the events of the day still in their minds. They were proud and happy that they could so this, that their relationship was strong and steady enough to accept what they did.

They were fine. Just fine.


	6. The morning-afters

**Chapter 6: It would've caught up with them one day; Dick is just surprised it did so quickly.**

* * *

"Jay... I think we should talk about it."

"About what?"

"About yesterday. About Roy and... me."

"What about it?"

"You tell me that, Jay."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're the one ignoring me since we got back home today and giving me short cut answers that don't express any kind of emotion. You're pissed."

"Think what you want, Dick."

"There. Another proof."

"What?"

"You didn't use a nickname. You never call me 'Dick'. Means you're serious. You're never serious except when you try to hide something. Or when you're pissed."

Jason snorted and turned his attention to the sandwich he was about to make himself before Dick showed up.

"Why should I be pissed? How did you get that glorious idea? Tell me."

"Because you're jealous. And you don't like that feeling. The thought of someone else's hands on me, someone else doing things to me."

"Pf, I'm not a girl who whines about other chicks hitting on her boyfriend. Like I care about that."

"If you're jealous just say it - I understand."

Jason looked at him blankly; like he didn't understand what he was saying.

"And again: Why do you think that?"

"Is that a serious question?" Dick asked a bit irritated this time and crossed his arms. "Jay, you looked like you wanted to murder me when I texted Roy this morning."

"I was just tired, dude. I didn't look like anything."

"You scared away that employee of our tailor when he asked if I needed help."

"I could have needed his help as well, I just felt ignored."

"You asked for a female employee to take my measurements."

"Yeah, 'cause women are better at those things than dudes."

"Then why didn't you let me tip the waiter at the restaurant?"

"Do we look like we can afford to tip every waiter in this town?"

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose at this and kept himself from sighing.

"Jason, when our postman called me by my nickname, you told him to go find another dick to fuck himself with."

"Didn't you notice that he just wanted inside your pants?"

Now Dick put his hands on his hips. He had a lot more in petto.

"You didn't let Wally pick me up to hang out."

"You can drive by yourself, ya know? You're a grown man."

"I found a picture of a comic Red Hood shooting Arsenal!"

"Because he sucks!"

"We fucked seven times today, me participating in only three of them!"

"So? Can't keep up with me, grandpa?"

"You marked every spot on my body you could possibly put some kind of mark on, Jay. If people wouldn't know better they'd think I've been abused."

"Oh now don't tell me you don't like my love bites, hun."

"Jesus Christ, Jason! Just take this serious now, will you?!"

Jason sighed and put one fist on his hip in annoyance.

"God, I'm just having a bad day. All I need is some alone time and what do I get? A nagging husband."

"Im sorry, Jay. For not pulling away when I should have. We had a deal."

"Hey. It's okay, Dickie. It's not your fault if you like cock in your ass, no matter whose it is." His tone was provoking, the cynicism clearer than ever, the look in his eyes venomous.

"What was that?" Dick asked as if he didn't hear right. He actually became a little pale.

"Yeah. I totally understand that. Reckoning how often you get it from me, you must be tired of just one. No big deal, right?"

He grabbed his finished sandwich and took a huge bite, "Now if you don't mind."

Jason headed for the TV and made himself comfortable on the couch, leaving Dick standing there, open mouthed.

Dick followed and made a halt behind the couch. He crossed his arms.

"Is that your way to communicate to me you're jealous? You can't talk to me like an adult?"

Jason snorted. "Me, jealous? Dude, if I think about how many people touched you before me, I should be disgusted. _If_ I was jealous. Which is not the case."

He said that so nonchalantly, as if that wouldn't matter at all. It kind of stung.

"You're not being fair. You fucked him too. We talked about this."

"But he didn't fuck _me_!" Jason suddenly burst out.

"What's the difference?" His husband challenged, and Jason wanted to throw that sandwich in his face if he wouldn't shut up.

"Dick, I'm not gonna-"

"You're still the one I run to!" Dick suddenly shouted, "The one that I belong to!"

No… He wasn't shouting - he was _singing_.

"You're still the one I want for life!"

That stupid song again!

"Oh God Dick just-"

"You're still the one that I love!"

"I told you to-"

"The only one I dream of!"

"Dick, I swear-"

"You're still the one I kiss goodnig-"

"Okay okay, I get it!" Jason then exclaimed, because Dick could be so fucking annoying when he wanted to,

"It's alright, now shut up before I change my mind."

Actually Jason had been in the mood to fight, to provoke Dick until he burst out (which only he was able to achieve from all relatives, whether that was good or not), but Dick wasn't in the mood, so he just swallowed every insult and used his Dick-line, the one no one could escape from. It always made you lose in a way; Jason couldn't stand it when Dick was still so nice to him.

Jason felt Dick hop onto the couch beside him and snake his arms around his right one. He grabbed the remote from Jason's hand and put it aside so he wouldn't be able to distract himself with the TV.

"Never again, okay? We thought we could do this, but it would've caught up with us someday. I'm just surprised it did so quickly."

Dick looked at Jason, searching eye contact. But Jason on the other hand didn't face him.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked out of the blue. Dick didn't expect that, but he wanted to be honest to his husband and himself.

"I did," he answered quietly, "But that doesn't mean anything."

Jason didn't answer nor look at him. His jaw tensed, he was gritting his teeth inside. Staring blankly at the screen. Thinking.

"I know," he grumbled eventually, then looked at Dick,

"Want a bite?"

He raised the sandwich in his hand that Dick accepted with a smile. That was Jay's way to tell him it was okay, he was done feeling bad, even if that didn't mean everything was resolved.

Then Jason turned his attention to the TV again and continued eating. After a stretched silence he said, suddenly stopping to chew:

"I dare you to take a bite of someone else's sandwich."

With that grumble, Dick laid his head on his husband's shoulder and they quietly watched their favorite program – The Walking Dead.

* * *

 **A\N:** **And again thanks for reading, for your comments and ideas AND for enjoying! :D My special thanks go to StyxxandBethany this time!**

 **I already have the stages I want to write in mind, so that means that I already see the end of it (still takes a while though). Feel free to share your ideas with me to prolong this story!**


	7. Fights

**A\N: I was listening to "Believe" by Skillet when I wrote this. Those who know the song will find some of its lines here~**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: In three years of marriage, there have to be hard times. Some are easy to withstand, some aren't.**

* * *

"You can't be serious!"

"Fuck you, Dick!"

"How about I fuck someone else instead?!"

"We fucking talked about this, asshole! How many times do you wanna have that conversation?!"

"How many times do _you_ want to have _this_ one?!"

"I knew you wouldn't get it! I'm outta here!"

"Right! Just walk away when nothing's resolved!"

"You mean like you always do?! Leave whenever things get tough?! Sometimes I wonder what on earth made me marry you! I'm better off _without_ you!"

Then he was gone.

As much as Jay and Dick's marriage could be the most beautiful and amazing thing in the world, it could also be what broke them most.  
It always felt like breaking a piece of themselves when the two of them fought.  
Not the small fights about being annoying or little jealousy attacks that would end in hot, sweaty and possessive jealousy-sex.

These were the real fights, the days in which they would hurt each other so bad on purpose, no matter the reason. Days in which they would bring up old memories that were better forgotten, days in which they would reopen old wounds that had seemed to have healed long ago. The triggers for the horrible things the two would say either were exes (those would be Dick's) or the family, better said Bruce (he'd be Jason's biggest trigger).

Whether Dick talked too much about one of his friends (and ex) or looked at them a moment too long for Jason's liking. Whether Dick's public display of affection towards his friends (and exes) went beyond the hugging or they obviously hit on him the whole fucking time, trying to lay him, and he just wouldn't fucking get it.  
Then there were the times in which Dick would constantly prattle about Bruce. Bruce is the best here, Bruce is so awesome there. Bruce is so hot, I so wanted him to bend me over the Batmobile and fuck me. Bruce Bruce Bruce, all Dick ever fucking talked about was Bruce! And how angry he'd get if Jason told him to shut his mouth about that, because he couldn't give less fucks about his wet teenage dreams. It wasn't just in his teen ages, Dick would say, and that was it.

That had led to them fighting again, and when they fought over something, they automatically shouted out everything that bothered them; and then they were fighting about their whole relationship. In this case, Dick also provoked him by mentioning what Jason always imputed him to do when he was jealous: that he would love to fuck everyone who hit on him, including Bruce.

Jason left before he would say or do something he'd really regret.

He could only think of one thing to do. Like always when they fought seriously, Jason headed for the garage outside and entered it with fast and heavy steps. He opened it and pulled on the big synthetic cloth that covered the ticket to his freedom and to a clearer head: his bike, his baby.

He loved it like nothing else, his bike would never hurt him like that.

Jason just drove, faster than he was allowed to, drove even when it started raining, let the severe rain lash his exposed skin, let the wind and freedom clear his mind from thoughts of just leaving. How many times had Jason stopped before the highway, intending to head for the other side of the world, how many times did he run back to Dick instead.

He couldn't leave him. Not without telling him face to face, not before kissing him one last time. Never before saying goodbye to the first and surely last person he had and would ever love.

Jason drove back to Gotham to patrol that night. He avoided Nightwing's territory on purpose. Normally they would meet up and patrol together, but tonight he wanted to be on his own. Tonight he would break skulls, he told himself.

He fought a lot, he was brutal. He fired more rounds than he usually would, he had also taken more with him than usually. Red Hood shot kneecaps, shoulders, hands, thighs. He was close to shooting the drug dealer and rapist scum in the head, but something inside of him stopped him. Instead he did more than incapacitate them. Lots of things he didn't need to do, and especially lots of things that hurt and bled like a motherfucker. Jason needed something to distract himself from the fact that he was again thinking about ending this all, of never seeing Dick again, because everything that concerned him made Jason weak, and weakness would kill him and the Red Hood soon.

Loving Dick was dangerous for him. Dick would be what killed him.

He was the poison running through Jason's veins for six years, he was everywhere, it was impossible to escape him. Especially in Jason's head,

because how could he forget the one person who banished his darkest shadows with his light, who reached out his hand to pull Jason out of the hole he had been dragged and pushed into, at risk of being pulled down himself?

How could Jason forget about the only thing that was worth living for, that kept him alive?

Just how could he?

Meanwhile, Dick had other plans.  
He canceled patrol for the night, he never patrolled if he was unfocused; and a terrifying fight that threatened to destroy his marriage made him more than unfocused.

He had decided to take a break in those cases; due to a past situation when he wanted to cope with crime fighting and got badly injured because of his recklessness.

Dick still felt the ache in his lumbar spine sometimes.

Instead he spent his time at his training ground where he burned off energy, trained on the trapeze, ran on thin bars, did as many doubled or tripled backflips as he could. Stretched every muscle as best as he could.

Dick was sad. He felt so depressed about this outcome; he couldn't handle their fights if they were serious like this. He'd just have to distract himself to not start to cry, so Dick did anything but think about it.  
Well, at least that was his plan.

It didn't work like he wanted though, and Dick had nothing to distract himself with anymore as he was kneeling in front of the mirror in the training ground, no power left to spend.

He went home, not expecting Jason there at all. And he was right with that. He always left when things heated up; eleven days in a row were his high score.

Dick cooked for him anyway.

Then, in times like those, he also got very aware of the things that missed in their household, things that needed to be fixed or cleaned, or things that he always wanted to do but never did because he rather spent his time with his husband. Dick was a very clingy person, especially since he married. That was the reason this whole situation got to him every single time. He didn't experience good concerning (almost-)marriages in his past.

He was afraid he'd fail the person he loved most on this level, just like he did with Barbara and Kori. Only was this worse, not only because it was Jason, but because they already had married.

After two days, Jason came back.

It was at night when Jason climbed in through the window of their bedroom. Dick had already been lying on their bed and pretended to sleep, because he knew his husband and he knew that he was uncomfortable and wanted to avoid him when he came in through the window.

He heard Jason's boots and knew he was coming closer, but instead of moving to the direction the door was at, he walked over to the preliminarily sleeping Dick, and went still. He was watching Dick. After a while Dick felt his cold fingers stroke a streak of hair out of his face and behind his ear. Then a deep sigh, and he kissed his temple, long and gently. Jason's hand remained on his head a moment longer before slowly sliding off it, and leaving Dick in their bed.

Jason slept in the guest room.  
He didn't want to bother Dick when he woke up; he knew that Dick needed space when they fought.  
But whenever he went to sleep in that room, he could do anything but forget.  
He just lay in that bed, staring at the blue walls that always reminded him of their discussion about the coloring. How Dick told him that the color should help him cool down whenever he 'had' to sleep there. It really helped, not because of the color itself, but because of the memories he connected to that conversation. It was the memories of their  
happiest times, when they realized they were ready for a serious, mature relationship.

It didn't want to get into Jason's head why they had to fight now where they were official. Bruce would probably say 'Told you', Jason thought bitterly, and went to sleep.

The next day he didn't greet, let alone kiss Dick. He was still mad and the awake Dick was a lot more annoying than the sleeping one. Again Jason did anything but interact with him. He was in their bedroom, sitting at his desk where he neatly worked on his weapons. He cleaned them, oiled them, polished them, tuned them.

He took a look at the first gun he had used; it was his favorite. It was the one with the barrel Dick had engraved "JD" on, to remind him that there was someone waiting for him and he should be careful. It should also remind him of why he shouldn't kill.

Yep, forgetting Dick didn't go well at all.

Especially because the man was making hell lots of noises, because he discovered they needed more bookshelves and was playing DIYer in their living room. It wasn't like he had already installed bookshelves in their bedroom yesterday.

Jason sighed. That was when he decided that he didn't want this.

He didn't want to fight anymore, he didn't want to distract himself from the problem he had yet to solve. So he got up and walked into the living room, only to see a flustered Dick cursing at the bookshelf that had come to be crooked. He removed the screws with force what caused ugly holes in the wall, and a bleeding finger. He cursed again.

Dick noticed Jason and turned to look at him for a moment, before intending to turn his attention to the bookshelf again,

but Jason grabbed him by his wounded hand and pulled him close for a hug.

"Jay?" Dick asked, and suddenly started to tremble.

"I'm sorry," Jason whispered and buried his hand into his lover's hair to press his head against his shoulder.

"Why?" Dick asked much louder, and Jason recognized it as his crying voice.

So he pulled away just so much that he could look into his husband's eyes and softly wipe those ugly tears away.

"'Cause I know I'm blind when we don't agree, and –"

"No! _I_ should be the one apologizing, Jay. And still you come to me first. _I_ fucked up."

"It's okay, Dickie."

"It's not! All I ever do is fuck up. Fuck." More tears escaped those beautiful, yet so sad eyes. Maybe he did fuck up, but Jason couldn't see him like this.

"Would you stop crying now, or do you want me to cry too? 'Cause I'll sure as hell do if you look at me with your sad puppy eyes."

"I'm so sorry, Jay. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Shh. We both said and did things we didn't mean and I can't undo the things that led us to this place. But I know that you wouldn't cheat on me, and that you don't mean to make me jealous or anything. It's just that feeling I got sometimes, I get irrational and believe anything I wanna believe at that moment. Sometimes I _wanna_ get angry at you even if you didn't do anything. You should know me by now. It's just me, _I'm_ the fucked up here, alright?"

Dick kept looking at him with those watery eyes.

"Sometimes you make me feel worthless," Dick said then, and that stung.

"When you tell me you don't need me, that you wouldn't even think about me. That I'm only good for one thing."

"If you really believed when I said I wouldn't need you, I wouldn't care, I wouldn't be thinking about you, you never really knew me at all, Dickie." Jason's voice started to tremble too, "You're all that I want, I told you that when I asked you to marry me. I need you. I need you every day and I'll need you forever, Dick. I wouldn't be here anymore if it wasn't for you. And I wouldn't want to, either. Do you really think so little of me?"

"You're all that I want too, Jay, I couldn't fill that emptiness inside when you were gone. I never could. But this – this is not healthy. I'm not good for you, I – You deserve someone who really understands you, and you need someone who-"

"No!" Jason cut in loudly. He looked at his husband, his eyes piercing through him. "Is that the start of a break up line? No. No, I don't want that! And I don't care if you're not good for me, because if that's true, what am I for you then? A curse. You're not gonna leave me, Dick! You're all I need, okay? Just tell me that you still believe in us, that we can get through this like we did so many times! Tell me, Dick!" Jason was shaking him by now. He wanted to wake him from that state he was in; Jason wanted to get Dick out of the self-pity train. He noticed a heavy tremble, and then noticed that it didn't come from Dick, no. It was Jason who couldn't stop trembling now. It was him who felt like punching someone, and that someone would be himself.

"I do," Dick whispered after a short while, his voice cracking. "I do believe in us. If you do, then I have no doubts about us continuing to hold on. But I don't want you to cling to that relationship just because we're married. I want you to be happy, Jay, and if you're happy with someone else-"

"God, shut the fuck up," Jason whispered, exhausted, and took Dick in his arms once again, burying his face into his hair. "I believe that there's so much more to us than our mistakes. That we're meant to withstand hard times together, that we're fucking meant to be. Don't you ever question that again or I also believe I'll have to knock some sense into you."

He held him tightly, not intending to let go anytime soon.

Not intending to let go of him ever.

"I believe."


	8. Ups

**Chapter 8: It's the small things that really matter.**

* * *

One of the most incredible things in Jason and Dick's relationship probably was how they complemented each other.

On one hand there were the character traits that one of them showed while the other lacked them. Sometimes it was like Jason made sure there was enough of the crazy and mind-blowing stuff in their life while it seemed like Dick took care of the serene and strengthening hours between them.

On the other hand, there were their habits.

Dick did what Jason wouldn't and Jason did what Dick couldn't. Of course they'd try to get each other to do things the other usually wouldn't do.  
For example Jason tried to get his husband to enjoy playing paintball, though Dick was always a little shocked about how good he was able to handle a gun, while he didn't even mention Jason's skills since that would cause ugly thoughts in him.  
In return Dick would make him watch crappy 60s movies with him, which Jason found awful (and _really_ mind-numbing in the kind of way that would surely end Jason's occasional insomnia [though Dick never got mad when Jason fell asleep during those movies]), but he didn't say anything because he liked the sound of Dick's laughter.

They'd give and take like it should be; and that was what made them strong.

Of course they didn't _always_ really do something with each other, for example when one of them came home late and the other was already sleeping. Then one of them would wake up the next morning when the other was already gone. That occurred for days sometimes; so when they finally had time and nerves to spend the day with each other, their activities would strengthen their marriage so much. Those days could be called the ups in their relationship.

When not seeing Dick for nearly a whole week (except for the nights in which he woke up beside him, because blanket), Jay would mostly plan something bigger. Dick would also be so affectionate and more caring than normally, which Jason didn't even know was possible.

One time, Jay had taken him to a circus that had stopped in Gotham. It had been a night full of magic to Dick; though he always shed some tears when it came to his childhood memories. But Jason had held him and arranged that he could take a ride on an elephant, and Dick had been so happy the tears didn't only fall from sadness anymore.

Another time, Dick had taken his husband out for dinner at a noble restaurant. The meal had been delicious and all, only had Jason not quite behaved like he probably should have in such a place. The worst was when a colleague of Dick's showed up with his wife (he seemed to see Dick as his rival at some point, trying to top him at any given chance). They had sit down at their table and talked to Dick, while Jason (who hadn't worn a suit like Dick had asked him to; instead he had been wearing his Hollywood Undead t-shirt) had munched, picked his teeth, wiped his mouth with his hand. It had been a tough day, Dick had told himself; Jason _could_ behave normally!

Or maybe he just didn't notice everything that went wrong until the moment he was uncomfortable with it…

When Jay had left for the bathroom with the words "Uh, I think I gotta take a piss", Dick's counterpart had begun badmouthing Jason in a wannabe-subtle manner. Like 'how old is he', 'has he ever had enough money for such a place anyway'.  
Dick had just smiled about the implications of his husband's no-go behavior in such a restaurant, then he had excused himself.  
He had gone to the toilets where Jason had been washing his hands; he had just wanted to say something when Dick had locked the door and threw himself at him, messing up his hair and clothes, kissing him, and moaning loudly.

"The fuck?" Jason had asked, but Dick just kept going.

The look on his rival's face had been priceless when they had left the restaurant with messy hair and swollen lips and nonchalantly said goodbye.

Dick would always have Jason's back, he promised him that on their wedding day, so if his colleague thought Jason couldn't behave he should see how inappropriate Dick's behavior could be!

So after a while the couple had another free day to spend. The next thing they did on said free day was visiting a theme park. They enjoyed the day so much, even if it was mostly Dick who dragged him through everything, wanting to ride every carousel and fancy attraction he could ride. And he wanted to see all the little highlights like show acts or animals. His eyes glowed like a kid's whenever there was something he liked.

Like every time, Jason won him the biggest plush animal at the shooting gallery; he didn't care if he had to explain himself to people around him because of his shooting skills. He didn't care that they were behaving like love birds either. He didn't care that Dick's lips tasted like cotton candy and he didn't care about people staring at them, because there was nothing more beautiful than his husband's smile, his husband's closeness.

"Say 'cheese', Jaybird!" Dick called as he wanted to take a picture of Jason in front of the highest swing carousel that was represented with Superman's symbol and a ridiculously heroic and shrill-colored statue.

That day was so blithe, so beautiful and full of joy, letting both of them forget about their stressful lives. A day full of... unusual normality. Both Jay and Dick didn't realize already feeling like an old married couple until Tim would tell them a few weeks after that.

However, when their day came to an end at the Ferris wheel, Dick of course having exploited their lack of free movement to cuddle with Jay in public, he also decided to gift Jason with something else.

He showered first when he came home, resisting the urge and Jason's offer to shower together, so he could prepare a little show while Jason used the bathroom.

Dick turned on some music and dimmed the light in their bedroom, and when Jason came inside, nearly seeming oblivious of everything, not only _he_ was happy to see his husband positioned on the pole both learned to love so much. His little friend was very pleased too, to say the least.

It went from faster and just awesome to slow and more sensual, Dick's eyes constantly shooting him more than promising looks during his performance; he knew just how to turn his man on to the point where he just wanted to rip clothes.

Though there wasn't much to rip but Dick's string anyway.


	9. Downs

**A\N: This is... Forgive me. T^T**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

 **"Please," It was Jason begging now, "Just leave."**

 **Dick should have listened...**

* * *

"Don't touch me," Jason whispered, trembling in every limb.

"Jay, please-"

"I said don't touch me!" he shouted out this time, slapping Dick's hand from his shoulder.

"I'm here to help, Jason. I'm always there to help. If you aren't going to talk to me, who will you talk to then?"

"I don't wanna talk to _anybody_!"

Softly,

"I'm your husband."

"Please,"

It was Jason begging now,

"Just leave."

Dick sighed, but complied. He left their bedroom and tried to spend his day anywhere but there, though he didn't quite manage.

It would be a tough day.

It was a day that always turned out badly and damaged their relationship in ways none of them had words for, since nearly seven years. That day had become so much worse when they started a committed relationship, but this year was the worst.

It was the anniversary of Jason's dying day.

Every year on April 27th he got nervous, aggressive, he freaked out. Was angry and frustrated, and extremely depressed.

Mentioning Bruce was like pouring salt into a wound. It was the worst thing you could do; Dick had to learn that the hard way.

Jason never seemed like it, but on that certain day he showed how much the issues of his past still got to him. He couldn't keep the hurt and the pain, especially the memories, inside.

And no matter how careful Dick treated him and that topic, Jason wouldn't calm down, let alone accept help of any kind.

He would just sit in front of the mirror, staring at his autopsy scar; staring at _all_ the scars the Joker caused. He shattered the mirror. Trembled, hurt himself. Smoked, drank. Raged in the bed- or in the bathroom. Just tried to get all of those awful feelings out of his body in which way ever. And he didn't take care of anybody. He ignored Dick's pleas and begs to stop all day.

It hurt Dick so much. He would try to talk to him, try to touch and comfort him, but it wouldn't work. He knew that because it never worked, but he couldn't stop himself from trying. Doing nothing bothered him more than Jason's insults.

Then he would try to focus on some TV show, but his suffering husband never left his mind. When it became too quiet for Dick's liking, he went to check on Jason, but as expected he was gone. Probably out to let his anger out on some criminals...

Dick was on the verge of frustration. He hated that he couldn't do anything. That his husband didn't let him close, didn't let him help.

No matter what he said and did, Jason only snapped at him, yelled, sometimes really _screamed_ for him to fuck off and leave him alone. Two years ago he even told Dick he'd sign the divorce papers in a blink if he wouldn't 'shut the fuck up'.

It felt devastating. Dick didn't patrol on that day. He felt too weak, too vulnerable to. And he didn't want to get into Jason's way either. He couldn't stand the methods he'd use, and sometimes he wasn't even sure he'd not shoot him right away.

He lay awake on his side of the bed at night, back turned towards Jason's bedside and the window. He couldn't find any sleep. The worry and uncertainty kept him awake, though his eyelids felt heavy. His eyes were closed when he heard the window open, followed by a thud that indicated Jason's arrival. The heavy rain that had been dampened by the windowpane sounded clearer now, and he could make out the rain drops that now invaded their home and dripped onto the bedroom floor.

Jason kicked off his boots then, not caring about a possibly sleeping Dick at all. He threw his helmet to the ground, ripped off his clothes and climbed into the bed.

The younger man sat there for a moment, fighting with himself, before roughly shoving Dick to his stomach and grabbing his hips to force his bottom up.

Dick felt the vile and rabid touches like they were knives cutting into him. Jason had never done that before.

He pulled down Dick's underwear and took what he wanted, what he needed,

and Dick let him have it; he didn't dare deny him anything in his state, but he couldn't look at him anymore. The look in his husband's eyes would be unbearable, it would destroy him. He didn't know the person doing that to him.

He didn't say anything to Jason as he bit his back open, as he dug his fingers into his hips. As he violently forced himself into him.

He just endured, clutching at the sheets he seemed to shred to pieces with his frantic grip. He gritted his teeth, bit his lip from the inside as he'd try to keep the pained noises inside. His eyes were blankly directed at the wall he faced, barely visible since his face was mostly pressed into his pillow. He didn't feel the tears flowing down the corners of his eyes. He only knew he was crying when they blurred his vision and soaked his pillow with the bitter result of his sorrow.

Jason wouldn't come.

Instead he stopped when he ran out of energy, pulled out and slowly sank down on top of, and then beside Dick.

He knew that he hurt him. He knew that he made him cry, and that he did the worst thing one could do in a relationship.

Jason hated himself.

He hated himself as he slung his arm around Dick who had curled into himself, trembling. Jason wanted to punch himself as he buried his face into his husband's hair and took in his scent. The Joker should've done his job better on him so he would've never been able to hurt Dick like that, Jason thought as he pulled his husband closer to his body.

He didn't deserve this. He deserved so much better. So much more than Jason could and would ever be able to give him.

Jason cried that night.

Cried to mend both their suffering with his tears.

Cried even more when Dick turned around to him and took him into his arms, despite the things he had done and would still be doing to him. Despite hurting too.

Jason wished he'd die and stay in the hell he belonged. He was no better than the people he used to kill. No better than his father.

He was a monster.

Gotham cried with him.


	10. The first pet

**A\N: Not having so much time lately... Meh. ._. **

**Here's some fluffypuffyness, enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Of course it had to happen just so.**

* * *

"Come on! Please?"

"No, Dick!"

"Why not?"

"There's no way in hell we're gonna keep rats at home!"

"Hamsters are _not_ rats!"

"Of course they are!"

"No!" Dick insisted and hugged his husband from behind, letting his chin rest on his shoulder as he forced Jason to keep looking at the hamsters in the small cage in front of them.

"They so _are_ rats. Just look at their huge eyes and tiny paws and those… chubby cheekies..." Jay trailed off for a moment and then shook his head. He tried to glare angrily at Dick, but he didn't make it. Those things were kinda cute after all.

"Don't manipulate me, you devil," Jay mumbled instead and turned to the aquariums in the pet store. "Let's get one of those."

Dick watched him in disbelief.

"Fish? Fish are boring! We might as well have no pet at all!"

"Would be fine with me. I didn't want one in the first place, but someone had to use _methods_ on me."

Jay sighed when he remembered that night full of pleasure that Dick had only arranged to talk Jason into having a pet. And he had been stupid enough to give in.

Dick, the devil, couldn't contain his cheeky grin although he was trying to look innocent.

"You loved it," he whispered too close to Jason's ear to not get goosebumps all over his body.

"Stop that."

"Then let's get a bird!"

"No. It'll have to be caged, and knowing you you'd just set the bird free and it will escape."

"Gee, you don't want a dog, nor a cat, hamster, bird and you won't let me have an adopted elephant. All you want are boring fish."

So they left the pet store, Dick pouting nearly all the way home. He looked thoughtful, like he wanted to say something but didn't know how. After a few minutes of silence he talked.

"Don't you want something _else_ in this house?" Dick asked him.

"Dunno. Why should I? I already got everything I wanted."

Dick's bright smile was blinding. "Aw, you know you can be so sweet-"

"Like a king-sized bed, a big ass flat-screen TV, a bath tub _and_ a shower, a hot, bendy guy-"

"You're such a charmer, Mr. Todd," Dick commented with a roll of his eyes and a slap to Jason's arm.

"Only for you, Mr. Todd."

"Grayson-Todd," Dick corrected, and the rest of their walk home passed quietly.

Jason was sure he knew what his husband talked about when he mentioned 'something else'. He had always known, ever since the day he let Dick's smile drag him into that idiot's life, ever since he allowed himself to get lost in the endless ocean that was Dick's eyes, ever since he let himself get captured by the warmth that radiated from every pore of Dick's body; his love.

Deep inside Jason always knew that what Dick wanted one day was another tiny Todd.

Which made Jason's stomach twist a little. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready for something like that; for a responsibility far beyond everything he's ever been responsible for. Another weakness. But he hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with that in a while.

So a pet would be fine, he thought. They'd just have to agree on one.

 **oOo**

One night after their visit at the pet store, it happened.

Jason swore it was so cliché and really only happened in movies, but this wasn't the first time Dick would act like the hero he was.

There was a heavy storm brewing outside when Dick came home from his late shift.

Jason had been half asleep on the armchair he had turned towards the door so he'd have a perfect view of it when Dick would arrive. He hated Dick's late- and nightshifts because he couldn't be there to protect him from that disgusting criminal scum. He couldn't sleep anyway without him by his side, so he'd been waiting for him to come home.

He did shortly before midnight, and when Jay's eyes opened he instantly saw him; his hair and uniform soaking wet, water dripping down onto the floor. Dick looked like he had taken a swim.

In his arms he held his crumpled-up jacket, and his smile was the next thing Jason saw.

"I found a puppy!" he said not as quiet as he should at this time of day and stormed into the bathroom, leaving a wet trail on the floor.

Jason followed with a groan and caught Dick preparing a warm bath in their sink.

"He*s freezing," he said and turned so Jason could look into the bundle that was Dick's jacket.

There saw the tiny white-brown dog curled into it, trembling, its eyes still closed.

It was incredible Jason actually took pity for it. The sad thing was that this dog reminded him of himself. He had lived on the streets too, his hands and feet had also been black from the dirt like the puppy's paws were now. He had suffered from the cold too, and finally, he had been saved and given a home.

That dog could be happy to have a savior like Dick; it would make everything coming worth living for.

Jason hadn't thought this would affect him so much, it surprised him how warm he suddenly felt around his heart. He couldn't even describe with words how much he loved that man as he was watching him take care of this poor animal.

He planted a soft kiss on his husband's shoulder while he was bathing the new family member and couldn't help from snaking his arms around Dick to unbutton his wet shirt. He didn't want him to freeze either.

When Dick was done Jason handed him the towel he had put on the heater before and helped him wrap the puppy into it. Both looked down at the pitiful thing, Dick too deep into caring to notice that he himself was still drenched in cold rainwater.

Jason stroked a wet streak of hair behind Dick's ear and kissed his forehead, starting to get his clothes off him.

It wasn't until Jason was working on the acrobat's pants that the puppy started to whimper and he pulled away, tired.

"Take that hot shower yourself and come to bed, yeah?"

Then he took the bundled up puppy with him to their bedroom and dried it thoroughly before putting it on a small blanket beside their bed.

"No need to be scared anymore," he whispered fondly, "No more darkness."

When Dick finished and entered their bedroom, he found Jason sitting on his bedside, watching the dog he had found. He got onto the bed and crawled to Jay's side, then wrapped his arms around his shoulders, making Jason grab a hold of one arm and kiss it.

"Will we keep him?" Dick whispered, both watching the tiny animal fall asleep on the soft blanket.

"He was ours the moment you carried him through that door." The moment he decided to spare him a death on the streets.

"What will we call him?" Dick asked, lying down and gently pulling Jason under the covers to snuggle into his warm embrace.

"Lucky."

"Lucky?"

"Lucky of having been found by you. This fella's life will start from this day on."

"Lucky it will be, then," Dick smiled and pecked his husband's lips. "You can turn off your night lamp."

"No," Jason answered softly, "Warmth and light is the best we can offer right now."

Dick smiled at the tenderness in Jay's voice and nodded, "Okay."

Jason felt his partner's semi-wet skin against his own and pressed him closer to his body, feeling sleep slowly take over.

"Ever so the hero," he mumbled before everything faded into comforting black.

* * *

 **A\N: I know, I know, that dog name is super uncreative. I tried to come up with names in other languages that mean "warrior" or "fighter" or something like that, indicating that the puppy fought to survive. But obviously I failed, sooo it's Lucky. Don't judge me ^_^"**


End file.
